1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective coverings for electrical connectors, particularly coverings of the type which cover a connector and uninsulated portions of conductors interconnected thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide various types of enclosures for electrical connectors. Such enclosures may serve to prevent accidental or unintended contact with electrically conductive connectors by persons such as repair or service personnel or users of associated equipment. In the case of outdoor connectors, such enclosures may serve to protect the connection from the elements.
The present invention has particular application to electrical connectors used in electrical power distribution systems, such as overhead power lines. Prior jackets or coverings have been of a number of different types. Tubular or cylindrical coverings have been used to cover splices or other types of connections between coaxial or in-line cable portions. But these types of coverings are not suitable for branch-type connections. Furthermore, some in-line connector jackets include two portions which must be threadedly engaged, so that they must be applied to the associated conductors before they are joined by the connector. It is known to provide clamshell-type jackets which include two hinged portions which close over a connector so that they can be applied to the connector after it has been connected to its associated in-line cable portions. But these jackets have not been suitable for use with non-coaxial connections or connections of more than two cable portions.
It is also known to provide connector covers which can be used with a connector joining two non-coaxial cable portions, but such coverings have comprised multiple separate members which must be interconnected. Furthermore, prior such coverings have not been suitable for use with connectors interconnecting multiple cable portions.